Sous le masque
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Death Mask x Camus
1. Sous le masque 1

**Nom de l'auteur :** Olessya

**Titre :** Sous le masque.

**Genre :** Sérieux, Lemon

**Personnages principaux**** :** Masque de mort, Saga, Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Milo…

**Note :** Débute avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

SOUS LE MASQUE 1 

(1)

« Je vais envoyer un second chevalier d'or pour te seconder dans cette mission, Masque de mort. » Le Pope réfléchit un instant. « Hm ! J'ai déjà expédié Aphrodite à l'autre bout de la planète. A qui je pourrais demander ? Shura…. »

« Camus. » proposa immédiatement le Cancer.

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Envoyez Camus avec moi ! » réclama le Cancer.

« Non. Je vais plutôt demander à Shura ou à Milo, ils sont plus habitués à ce genre de travaux. En plus Camus est en Sibérie. Je ne vais pas le déranger. »

« Je vous le demande… comme un service. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant mais c'est d'accord. » La voix du Pope semblait amusée. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à son tueur attitré qui partageait le lourd secret de son identité. 

Le Cancer sortit de la salle d'audience du Grand Pope avec un sourire qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui aurait croisé le Cancer.

Camus du Verseau ! Le chevalier du froid l'avait toujours traité avec énormément de mépris. Pas comme Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion ou Aiolia du Lion qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de se moquer de lui ou encore Shaka qui tentait désespérément de lui faire la morale, mais juste un froid désintéressement, comme si lui, Masque de mort, n'existait même pas à ses yeux. Et cette complète indifférence à son égard le mettait dans une rage folle. 

Il comptait bien mettre à profit cette mission qui leur avait été confiée à tous les deux pour mettre en œuvre une petite vengeance.

*****

« Vous m'avez fait appeler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Cancer, surpris d'avoir été de nouveau convoqué chez leur chef suprême.

« La mission… est annulée. » dit le Grand Pope.

Masque de mort aurait juré qu'il avait du mal à parler.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, ébahi.

« Tu ne pars plus en mission… » répéta le Pope. 

« Mais… »

Masque de mort voulut protester mais le Grand Pope le coupa :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services pour le moment. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

L'homme masqué porta la main à son front.

« _Il doit être souffrant._ » pensa le Cancer.

Il fit un bref salut et sortit. Une sorte de feu s'était allumé en lui, né de la déception, sûrement, de s'être vu retirer cette mission. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas énergique. La colère brûlait toujours en lui. Il dépassa la quatrième maison qui était la sienne et poursuivit son ascension.

*****

Camus entendit une porte claquer et sentit un cosmos étranger pénétrer dans son temple. Il s'avança à la rencontre de son visiteur inattendu, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer de Sibérie, convoqué par le Grand Pope.

Il fut encore plus étonné en découvrant que ce n'était autre que le chevalier du Cancer.

« Masque de mort ? »

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

« Eh eh eh ! Tu m'as quand même reconnu ? » ironisa le Cancer.

Camus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces paroles. Mais déjà Masque de mort s'avançait vers lui. Instinctivement, Camus recula.

« Je te fais peur ? » Masque de mort fit encore un pas en avant, toujours son sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Non. » Camus soutint son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il de son ton calme et froid. 

« Ca ! » Masque de mort le plaqua contre le mur brutalement et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. 

Camus, stupéfait et un peu effrayé, mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que le Cancer était bel et bien en train de tenter de l'embrasser. Il sentit cette bouche humide s'ouvrir contre la sienne et une langue intrusive essayer de le forcer à ouvrir les lèvres pour la laisser passer.

Il serra plus fortement les mâchoires. Masque de mort le saisit à la gorge, l'étranglant à moitié. Camus essayait de se débattre, de se dégager mais la force physique de Masque de mort était plus grande que la sienne. Il ne parvint pas à le repousser.

Les doigts du Cancer se resserrèrent encore plus sur son cou et Camus s'étrangla dans un hoquet qui l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. La langue de Masque de mort en profita pour s'immiscer dans son intimité buccale. Elle sembla chercher celle de Camus qui l'avait rétractée au plus profond de sa bouche et quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle se frotta contre elle. 

Le goût de la salive de Masque de mort donna la nausée à Camus. Ce baiser contraint était fort déplaisant. Il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir de rapports intimes avec quiconque et surtout pas avec un homme. Alors avec quelqu'un comme Masque de mort…

Justement, ce dernier ôta lentement sa main de sa gorge, desserrant peu à peu son étreinte et commença à la promener sur son torse.

Camus, d'abord déstabilisé, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. A la faveur de cette proximité qui lui était imposée, il aurait facilement pu geler Masque de mort. Cependant, s'il faisait appel à son cosmos, il risquait d'alerter ses voisins qui pourraient fort bien accourir et le découvrir dans cette situation délicate et tout à fait embarrassante… et puis, cela risquait aussi d'envenimer la situation en créant une surenchère dans la violence.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, le Cancer mit un terme à son baiser. 

Camus fronça les sourcils.

« Masque de mort ! Sors d'ici immédiatement avant que je ne décide de t'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace ! »

L'Italien le regarda. La réaction de Camus était celle à laquelle il pouvait s'attendre. 

« Oh, je ne compte pas en rester là ! Et toutes tes tentatives pour me refroidir ne marcheront pas. Eh eh eh ! Maintenant, tu vas m'indiquer bien sagement où est ta chambre qu'on aille y faire un petit tour! »

« Pas question ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, d'abord ?! »

« Tu es naïf, Camus ?! Je veux te baiser, bien sûr ! »

« Hein ? » Camus, interloqué, rougit « Mais… mais…mais… Je ne veux pas! Va-t-en ! »

Masque de mort explosa de rire : « Mais je ne te demande pas ton accord ! Bien sûr, cela serait plus facile si tu coopérais… »

Le Cancer se rapprocha lentement de Camus qui s'était écarté de lui. Le Verseau suscita son cosmos brièvement et faiblement pour impressionner le Cancer.

Quelques flocons de neige flottèrent un instant dans l'air.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! » le prévint Camus.

Masque de mort eut un rictus ironique mais intérieurement, il était en proie au doute. Peut-être devrait-il renoncer car si Camus décidait de riposter, ils se lanceraient dans un long combat de mille jours et mille nuits où il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'avantage. Mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de venir le voir… Et Camus avec son air un peu perdu était terriblement craquant !

Il avança à nouveau et Camus recula en jetant des coups d'œil éperdus derrière lui, voyant le mur se rapprocher inexorablement. Bientôt, il serait à nouveau prisonnier entre la pierre et le Cancer.

Dos au mur, seul un petit espace le séparait maintenant de Masque de mort qui, souriant, se rapprochait à pas lents.

Camus concentra son cosmos dans sa main, prêt à envoyer un coup au Cancer.

Masque de mort observait les yeux du Verseau, ces beaux yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond, bordés de longs cils noirs. Les pupilles semblaient s'être dilatées comme s'il était un chat apeuré.

Il n'avait plus qu'un petit geste à faire pour le toucher de là où il se trouvait mais Camus le menaçait avec son cosmos.

Il tendit simplement les doigts pour caresser sa joue et Camus eut un brusque mouvement de la tête pour se dégager.

« Oh oui ! J'ai envie de toi ! » lui dit le Cancer « Je prendrais ce que je veux, même sans ton approbation. »

« Pour… pourquoi moi ? » demanda Camus.

C'est vrai ! Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il n'avait jamais parlé au Cancer et ne l'avait donc ni provoqué, ni agacé ou insulté par ses paroles ! En plus, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, à lui, de tenter de séduire les autres ! Il n'avait pas non plus une réputation de coup facile comme Aphrodite, le chevalier des Poissons puisqu'on ne lui connaissait aucune liaison. Et puis il était un chevalier d'or, pas un être faible de qui Masque de mort pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Ou bien avait-il laissé à penser qu'il avait ce genre de penchant ? 

Il n'avait fait preuve que d'une froide indifférence l'égard du gardien de la quatrième maison et jusqu'à présent, Masque de mort avait semblé l'ignorer également. 

« Parce que tu me plais, Camus. »

Le Verseau frissonna en entendant son nom.

« Masque de mort ! Si tu avances encore, je te… »

Mais Camus ne put achever sa phrase car le Cancer se jetait sur lui.

Il se retrouva au sol, à demi-allongé avec Masque de mort sur lui qui lui arrachait son T-Shirt.

« Laisse-toi faire, Camus ! Je te le conseille ! »

Camus ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Il voulait, il devait repousser Masque de mort mais il hésitait sur la manière de le faire.

Du coup… il ne faisait pas grand chose, se contentant de repousser vaguement les assauts du Cancer.

Masque de mort essayait de reprendre possession des lèvres de Camus en vain. Il avait en revanche réussi à déchirer le T-Shirt du français, laissant le haut de son corps dénudé, dévoilant sa fine musculature et sa peau pâle et délicate. Cette vision l'excita et renforça ses ardeurs.

Comme Camus s'obstinait à lui résister, accroissant sa frustration, il s'énerva. Il se releva alors et concentra son cosmos.

Camus crut d'abord que le Cancer renonçait et allait s'en aller quand il le vit se mettre debout. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu vite crié victoire car Masque de mort joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Que fait-il ?_ »

Le temps que Camus, toujours assis sur le sol de pierre, comprenne la situation et décide de riposter en projetant la poussière de diamant sur le Cancer, des cercles lumineux l'enveloppèrent.

Il perdit connaissance.

*****

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Camus constata qu'il était seul. Le sol était gris et lui sembla froid. Aussi froid que la banquise qu'il connaissait si bien. Il frissonna. Tout était sombre autour de lui et l'ambiance était macabre.

Le puits des morts !

Masque de mort l'avait expédié près du puits des enfers grâce aux cercles d'Hadès. Un rire sardonique résonna derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir que le chevalier d'or se tenait tout près de lui.

« Masque de mort, que… »

« Bienvenue dans mon domaine, chevalier du Verseau ! Ici, tu es complètement à ma merci ! Ton cosmos y est affaibli, tu ne peux plus faire appel à ton froid comme si nous nous trouvions dans ton temple. Une légère brise un peu fraîche ! Un courant d'air ! C'est tout ce que me ferait ta poussière de diamant. Alors je te conseille de te montrer plus… compréhensif si tu ne veux pas finir dans le puits aux âmes ! »

En disant cela, Masque de mort désigna du doigt l'orifice béant dans lequel plongeaient des silhouettes cadavériques. Camus sentit un nouveau frisson d'horreur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu es vraiment une crapule, Masque de mort ! J'irai te dénoncer au Pope ! »

« Ah oui ? Je te promets de te faire passer un moment tel, que même dans cinquante ans, tu en rougiras encore ! Si tu en toujours vivant d'ici là, bien évidemment ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! » Masque de mort éclata d'un rire terrifiant.

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Même par la force. »

« Camus… Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de raisonnable. Tu veux finir dans ce puits sans fond ? Ou peut-être dois-je te convaincre d'une autre manière… »

Comme il l'avait fait un instant auparavant, Masque de mort plongea sur Camus. Celui-ci se maudit intérieurement de s'être fait piéger une deuxième fois.

Le Cancer pesait de tout son poids sur lui et le bloquait ainsi au sol. Il sentit une main qui descendait le long de son corps, l'explorant.

Il serra les cuisses fermement et tenta de se replier sur lui-même pour empêcher l'accès à son entrejambe à cette main impudique. Mais peine perdue !

Sa respiration devint pénible et il essaya de penser à autre chose comme il ne pouvait non plus se dégager de l'Italien. Non ! Il ne devait pas céder, pas donner la satisfaction à Masque mort de réagir à ses caresses. Mais son corps était devenu comme indépendant de son esprit et comme son sexe se gonflait sous la main de Masque de mort, il se sentit ouvrir les cuisses malgré lui.

« Je savais que tu allais aimer ça ! Pourquoi vouloir m'obliger à te taper dessus alors que je peux te donner du plaisir !? »

Camus ne répondit pas, troublé, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il détourna son regard comme Masque de mort s'était penché sur lui et gardait les yeux rivés sur les siens.

Le Cancer déboutonna le pantalon de Camus et le fit glisser pour libérer ses hanches et toute sa virilité. Il recula et se pencha sur le Verseau toujours étourdi de tout ce qui lui arrivait. 

Le chevalier des glaces vit que l'Italien s'apprêtait à le mettre dans sa bouche.

« _Non ! Non !_ » criait une voix dans la tête du jeune français. 

Mais son membre se dressait encore davantage comme pour mieux répondre à l'appel de cette bouche avide. Camus eut un long moment d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas bien prudent de confier cette partie fragile de son anatomie aux soins du Masque de mort ! Il plongea les mains dans les cheveux bleus pour tenter de lui relever la tête mais il ressentit bientôt une humide chaleur tout autour de son membre et la caresse agréable lui fit perdre un peu plus l'esprit. La pression de ses doigts se relâcha petit à petit, permettant au Cancer un meilleur accès à ses parties intimes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, perdu, ne comprenant pas ce plaisir qui montait en lui par vagues voluptueuses. Toutes ses forces semblaient s'évaporer à mesure que la langue de Masque de mort se faisait plus entreprenante. Il tenta de retenir un gémissement qui mourut dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait la chamade.

La bouche grande ouverte, il poussa un râle de frustration quand le Cancer se releva brièvement pour s'installer plus confortablement entre ses cuisses. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut encore plus saisi par le lieu cauchemardesque dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Et puis la file des défunts, des visages diaphanes, décharnés et si tristes… Ce vide, ces trous sombres à la place de leurs yeux, les doigts squelettiques qui tentaient d'agripper vainement une aspérité le long de la paroi rocheuse du puits…

Camus sentit son estomac se nouer. 

« Masque… Masque de mort… On ne peut pas faire cela ici ! » arriva-t-il à articuler malgré son émoi.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« On ne peut pas ! » répéta Camus, haletant, choqué en même temps que le Cancer ne trouve pas cela indécent de faire l'amour au milieu des morts.

« Tu trouves que ce n'est pas très confortable, peut-être ? A moi que tu ne supportes pas de te faire mater ?» Masque de mort le dévisagea un instant. Camus, presque soumis avait l'air abandonné, le suppliant du regard à la fois de quitter ce lieu et de reprendre ses caresses.

« Tu me promets d'être plus gentil ? »

« Oui, oui ! » s'empressa de répondre Camus.

« De toute façon dans l'état dans lequel tu es… »

Masque de mort concentra son cosmos.

Camus ferma les yeux brièvement et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait à nouveau dans son temple. Mais le Cancer ne lui laissa pas tellement le temps de se reprendre.

Le saisissant par la taille, il le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois qu'il eut posé Camus sur le lit, Masque de mort le débarrassa complètement de son pantalon. Camus se laissa faire. Il était à nouveau en position de se défendre mais son corps réclamait la suite.

Il n'opposa pas de résistance à Masque de mort quand celui-ci le fit se mettre à genoux, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le Cancer le faisait prendre cette position et ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Masque de mort ôta son T-Shirt puis déboutonna son propre pantalon. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se plaça derrière Camus et lui caressa doucement les fesses.

Camus, toujours sur les genoux, tenta de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui. Les mains de l'Italien qui exploraient intégralement son corps arrivèrent jusqu'entre ses fesses. Un doigt audacieux s'aventura même à fouler le seuil de son intimité. Camus eut un tressaillement. 

La main de Masque de mort caressa doucement ses reins. Puis les mains du Cancer disparurent un temps de son corps. 

« Haaaaa ! » Camus poussa un véritable hurlement quand Masque de mort entra en lui. Il essaya de se dégager, luttant contre ce corps étranger qui avait fait intrusion en lui sans qu'il l'y ait invité. Masque de mort passa ses bras autour du corps de Camus pour se maintenir en lui. Maintenant qu'il possédait le fier chevalier des glaces qui l'avait tant méprisé et qu'il désirait en même temps tellement, il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. 

Camus, gémissait de douleur en essayant de se dégager, se contractant pour essayer d'éjecter de sa personne ce membre indésirable. 

« Arrête de bouger comme ça ! Tu te fais encore plus mal ! » l'avertit le Cancer comme Camus continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens contre lui pour se libérer.

Les râles et les plaintes cessèrent. Le Verseau arrêta de se débattre et Masque de mort commença à bouger les hanches.

Camus gémit de nouveau. La douleur le reprenait même si cela provoquait une montée de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il ressentait aussi un profond dégoût en pensant à ce qu'était cette chose chaude et dure qui le fouillait, le blessait mais son excitation augmentait comme le rythme imposé par l'Italien devenait plus rapide. Peu à peu, cela devenait presque agréable au point qu'il avait même envie que le mouvement s'accélère, que le Cancer entre plus profondément en lui. Il sentait son propre organe se durcir davantage.

Le sourire de Masque de mort s'élargit comme il commençait lui-même à ressentir plus fortement son propre plaisir. Il le voulait et voulait humilier, rabaisser le fier, arrogant, inaccessible chevalier du froid qui ne le jugeait pas digne de lui. Et en même temps, la détresse du visage de Camus qu'il avait vu se refléter dans l'un des miroirs accrochés au mur le touchait. Il se retint d'être plus violent.

Camus s'était remis à pousser des gémissements et le Cancer aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de soupirs de plaisir. Cela accrut ses propres sensations et il se décida à s'occuper également de son partenaire. Il passa une main sous son ventre pour le caresser.

Lorsque la main de Masque de mort se referma sur son membre, Camus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un liquide blanchâtre vint immédiatement maculer les doigts de l'Italien. De honte, Camus eut un sanglot étouffé. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Enfin, le Cancer réussit à s'assouvir à son tour. Il se retira et se laissa retomber sur le lit, le souffle court. Il attira Camus à lui et d'autorité, le serra dans ses bras puissants, l'étouffant presque. Camus se sentait traité comme s'il était une femme. Peut-être son allure un peu féminine avec ses longs cheveux avait éveillé ce genre de pulsion chez le Cancer ? Le visage pressé contre son torse musculeux, il sentait l'odeur de la sueur du Cancer. Elle avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal. 

Camus avait envie de changer de position mais il n'osa pas remuer le moindre petit doigt. Masque de mort avait réussi ! Il lui inspirait une sorte de terreur injustifiée, irréfléchie à lui qui était pourtant un redoutable chevalier. 

L'Italien lui passa une main presque tendre dans les cheveux puis le lâcha. L'écartant de lui, le Cancer se leva alors et se rhabilla. 

« Quand est-ce que je reviens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jamais ! Ne compte pas là-dessus ! » dit Camus, retrouvant un soupçon d'assurance.

La gifle partit immédiatement. Tandis que Camus surpris, se massait la joue sans penser à riposter, Masque de mort se dirigeait vers la porte. Il s'immobilisa un instant et sans se retourner, prononça d'une voix ferme :

« Après demain. Je viendrais te rendre visite dans deux jours. »

Il sortit.

Camus, toujours complètement déboussolé, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il eut envie d'un bain tiède. Il fit couler l'eau dans le bac de pierre et quand il voulut y prendre place, il poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Masque de mort était entré en lui, persistait. Il s'assit tant bien que mal dans l'eau et réfléchit longuement.

Comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Et comment réagirait-il quand le Cancer reviendrait comme il en avait manifesté l'intention ?

Un profond sentiment de honte et de dégoût envers son propre corps l'envahit.

*****

Camus tournait en rond dans son temple, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés à l'aiguille de l'horloge fixée au mur qui continuait sa course pourtant bien trop lente à son goût.

« _Il a dit : après demain. Il ne reste que deux heures._ »

Une sourde angoisse enflait en lui à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. Le bruit redouté se fit soudain entendre. La porte claqua. Il arrivait.

Un rire démoniaque éclata dans la pièce.

« Ah ah ah ! Tu comptes te protéger avec ton armure, Camus ?! »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et le toisa, essayant de garder toute sa dignité.

« Tu ne me contraindras plus à quoi que ce soit ! » dit le Verseau, d'une voix assurée.

Masque de mort le détailla. Il était vraiment majestueux avec sa cape blanche qui flottait au gré du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la porte restait ouverte. La couleur de ses cheveux était rehaussée par l'éclat doré de son casque. Le fier chevalier du Verseau en personne !

« Masque de mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici ?! » Le ton un peu hautain était le même que celui que Camus avait employé au début de leur première entrevue. Mais Masque de mort, nullement déstabilisé, eut un rictus ironique.

« A ton avis ?! La même chose que la dernière fois ! »

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne plus revenir ? »

« J'ai rien entendu, moi ! »

« Sors ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! Je n'hésiterai pas à lancer l'exécution de l'aurore contre toi, cette fois-ci. »

« Tu veux que j'aille raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé… ? »

« Personne ne t'écoutera ! »

« Détrompe-toi ! Ce genre d'histoire intéresse toujours beaucoup de monde. Et s'il s'agit de la réputation du noble chevalier du Verseau… »

« Tu me fais du chantage à présent ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Explique-moi ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Que tu ôtes ton armure et que tu ailles gentiment t'allonger sur ton lit. »

« Ca, j'avais compris. Merci ! Mais à long terme ? »

« Que tu fasses mes quatre volontés jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi… »

Camus se retourna dans un mouvement élégant, faisant voler sa cape et ses longs cheveux sombres autour de lui.

« Je ne céderai pas à ton chantage. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse dominer ainsi. »

« _C'est ce qui te rend encore plus attirant !_ » pensa Masque de mort. 

« Je te donne du plaisir. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'en as pas pris… »

Camus lui adressa un regard méchant.

« Allons, allons ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… » continua le Cancer avec un sourire moqueur. 

Les joues du Verseau se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée et le sourire du Masque de mort s'élargit davantage.

« Veux-tu que le récit du dépucelage du chevalier du 11ème signe soit dans toutes les oreilles demain ? »

Camus rosit davantage et porta ses mains à ses joues où montait une chaleur qui témoignait de sa gêne.

« Tu ne vas pas faire cela ! »

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » Masque de mort fit mine de vouloir partir « Bon ! Comme tu veux… Je vais voir Misty. Il sera ravi d'apprendre tes exploits sexuels ! »

Camus resta figé. Il ne voulait pas céder une seconde fois. S'il faisait à nouveau ça, il serait inexcusable. Pour la première, il pouvait toujours se dire que le Cancer l'avait eu par surprise mais s'il renouvelait ça… Et puis il lui donnerait ainsi encore plus matière à le faire chanter par la suite. Et il n'en avait pas du tout envie ! Quoi que…

Masque de mort sortit de la pièce. Camus imagina les autres chevaliers se gaussant de sa mésaventure, de sa naïveté. Ils le mépriseraient, se moqueraient de lui. Il les dégoûterait. Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de son temple si les autres entendaient de telles histoires sur lui !

« Masque de mort ! Attends ! » 

Le Verseau se mit à courir derrière le Cancer et le rattrapa dans les escaliers, quelques marches plus bas.

Il le tira par le bras jusqu'à son temple.

Masque de mort arborait un grand sourire moqueur.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Oui. Ne dis rien à personne. »

Masque de mort éclata de rire. C'était tellement facile ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Verseau soit si impressionnable ! Et tellement crédule ! 

« _Il est vraiment mignon !_ » pensa-t-il.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Enlève ton armure ! » commanda l'Italien en cessant ses ricanements.

Camus hésita quelques secondes puis obéit. L'armure du Verseau quitta son corps, puis se reconstitua au centre du temple.

« Bien ! Maintenant, déshabille-toi ! »

Camus hésita davantage. Il était pudique de nature et se voyait mal faire un strip-tease sensuel pour le plaisir des yeux du chevalier du Cancer. Il déboutonna lentement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Faut-il que je t'aide ? » demanda d'une vois dure l'Italien qui s'impatientait.

Camus se dépêcha d'ôter complètement sa chemise mais en resta là.

Enervé par sa passivité, Masque de mort vint à lui et déboutonna énergiquement le pantalon. Il l'en débarrassa et le jeta négligemment à terre. Il fit de même avec ses sous-vêtements.

Il recula ensuite de quelques pas pour admirer sa victime entièrement nue. Il était vraiment superbe ! Son corps si bien proportionné, aux lignes gracieuses, harmonieuses, moins musclé que le sien mais plus fin aussi, la taille souple, les longues jambes et la peau pâle qui semblait douce au regard. Masque de mort eut un sourire de satisfaction.

Camus avait rougit sous ce regard impudique qui le détaillait dans le moindre recoin de son anatomie sans aucune gêne.

Masque de mort, qui lui était resté habillé, lui fit signe de le suivre dans la chambre. Comme Camus avançait un peu trop lentement à son goût, le Cancer fut agacé.

« Est-ce qu'il faut aussi que je te porte ? Cesse de jouer les vierges effarouchées ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois… »

Camus rougit encore davantage. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre et il s'allongea de lui-même sur le lit. 

« Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! » dit le Cancer en le voyant ainsi offert.

Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de Camus pour le caresser plus aisément. Ses mains explorèrent lentement ce corps splendide qui le faisait fantasmer depuis longtemps déjà. Il descendit de plus en plus bas.

La respiration de Camus devenait plus saccadée. Il sentait son désir naître sous les vicieuses caresses.

Puis Masque de mort ôta sa chemise. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau pâle et douce du chevalier du Verseau contre la sienne. 

Le Cancer se colla à lui et essaya de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Camus détourna la tête pour l'en empêcher. La main de l'Italien passa sous sa nuque et l'obligea à tourner le visage vers lui. Masque de mort l'embrassa. La langue du Cancer joua un long moment contre ses lèvres serrées avant qu'à moitié asphyxié, Camus les desserre et lui laisse le passage. Elle explora intégralement sa bouche et joua avec sa propre langue. Le Verseau n'aimait pas sentir cette chaleur étrangère dans sa bouche, cette salive qui n'était pas la sienne. Quand le Cancer mit un terme à son baiser, il se sentit soulagé et espéra vivement qu'il ne lui viendrait plus à l'esprit de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais Masque de mort avait d'autres projets et sa bouche descendit lentement le long de son torse. Sa langue trouva un téton et se mit à le taquiner. Camus sentait l'étrange chaleur s'emparer à nouveau de tout son être. En étant tout contre lui, le Verseau pouvait presque sentir le bouillonnement intérieur de son bourreau et cela accroissait sa peur, lui qui était si calme, si froid, ne pouvant comprendre cette passion dévorante. Après l'avoir caressé un moment, le Cancer se releva et ôta son pantalon. 

Camus en profita pour le détailler. Son corps était fort, sa musculature était vraiment impressionnante. Même ses cuisses étaient puissantes et athlétiques. Comme Camus baissait les yeux pour les regarder, il remarqua l'excitation qu'il provoquait déjà chez le Cancer. Gêné, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit bientôt cet autre corps à nouveau pressé contre le sien et eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait vu en sentant cette proéminence dure et chaude contre son ventre.

Masque de mort continuait de caresser un Camus toujours complètement inactif. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce que le Verseau participe davantage, pouvoir s'en servir comme d'un jouet était suffisamment satisfaisant pour le moment. Cependant, quelques caresses de sa part auraient été les bienvenues. Il passa une main sous son dos et le força à se rasseoir sur le lit. Camus ouvrit les yeux. 

Masque de mort prit sa main dans la sienne et il la guida jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il lui fit décrire des mouvements de bas en haut sur son sexe dressé.

« Tes mains sont tellement douces ! »

Camus rougit violemment. Toucher un autre homme intimement, sentir ce membre s'exciter sous ces caresses…

« Continue tout seul ! » commanda le Cancer en ôtant sa main.

Camus obéit, essayant de détacher son esprit de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Masque de mort eut un grognement de contentement. Puis au bout d'un moment, il arrêta Camus.

« C'est bien. » dit-il avant de le saisir par la taille et de le retourner comme s'il était une poupée. Il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le dos avec Masque de mort au-dessus de lui. 

Il sentit les mains du Cancer glisser jusqu'à son ventre, le caresser un moment puis descendre encore plus bas. Masque de mort se releva, se mettant sur les genoux puis lui saisit les chevilles. Presque sans efforts, il lui souleva ainsi le bassin et posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. 

Les doigts de l'Italien s'immiscèrent entre ses fesses. 

Le chevalier des glaces ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, presque détendu, excité et avait finalement très envie de la suite. Il sentait le membre raide de Masque de mort contre son intimité et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à présent, qu'il entre en lui rapidement. Le Cancer poussa vers l'avant, arrachant un cri à Camus. Puis il commença à bouger en lui.

Une tempête de sensation s'empara du chevalier du froid. Il ne pensa plus à rien, seulement concentré sur ce mouvement en lui qui lui provoquait tant de plaisir.

Il ouvrit davantage la bouche pour trouver sa respiration. Masque de mort eut un grand sourire en le voyant si réactif à leurs ébats. Comme le Verseau ouvrait la bouche, il en profita pour lui glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur. Le Français referma ses lèvres sur eux et de façon non-réfléchie, se mit à les sucer de manière suggestive.

« Tu es très doué ! Il faudra que j'explore cela, la prochaine fois ! » dit le Cancer. Mais Camus ne l'écoutait pas, prit dans sa propre quête de plaisir.

Masque de mort avait progressivement augmenté le rythme et le Verseau essayait d'étouffer les cris qui naissaient au fond de sa gorge. 

La chaleur dans son bas ventre grandit encore jusqu'à exploser. Le Cancer s'escrima encore un moment entre ses cuisses avant de se retirer et de s'allonger auprès de lui.

Camus retrouvait son souffle et ses esprits. Il éprouvait un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne se serait jamais cru comme cela, quelqu'un cédant à ses pulsions ! 

Il se retourna dans le lit pour voir ce que faisait l'autre chevalier d'or présent dans cette pièce mais Masque de mort souriait simplement en regardant le plafond.

Combien de temps ce petit chantage allait-il durer ? s'interrogea le Français. Le Cancer avait dit : jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de lui. Camus espéra que ce moment arrive rapidement ! Quoi qu'en définitive, il n'était pas si pressé que cela…

*****

Masque de mort, se tenait derrière Camus, assis, pressant son dos contre son torse. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. 

Il voulait plus ! Plus encore que ce que lui offrait, lui laissait prendre le chevalier des glaces. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait mais il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se satisfaisait sexuellement auprès du Verseau mais il ressentait malgré tout, une profonde frustration dont il ignorait encore l'origine.

Camus le méprisait encore plus depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il n'était qu'un objet de plaisir pour lui et le comble, c'était qu'il s'était lui-même mis dans cette situation !

Comme Camus avait eu un petit mouvement pour se dégager de son baiser, Masque de mort le saisit plus fortement, passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine et mordit violemment l'épaule du Verseau. Camus sursauta et poussa un cri de douleur. Masque de mort serra davantage les mâchoires, ses dents entrant plus profondément dans la chair tendre, souple et parfumée. Un filet de sang s'en échappa et coula dans sa bouche. Il savoura cette douce liqueur. L'odeur du sang. Son goût. Rien ne l'excitait davantage. Et de savoir qu'il s'agissait de celui de Camus, lui donnait une saveur particulière. 

Masque de mort suça la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de s'en écouler.

Camus n'avait pas réagi. Bien sûr, la douleur aiguë semblant anesthésier complètement son épaule le tiraillait. Mais il était un chevalier et ces souffrances physiques lui étaient familières. Et surtout, la morsure du Cancer lui avait rappelé un autre épisode de sa vie, une anecdote dont Masque de mort, précisément, était à l'origine. 

Il était alors un tout jeune chevalier qui venait de recevoir son armure. Il assistait à l'entraînement des apprentis quand Shura, le chevalier du Capricorne lui avait lancé une sorte de défi : l'affronter dans un bref combat pour éprouver leur rapidité à tous les deux. Camus avait projeté ses coups sur l'Espagnol qui les avait esquivés à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis ils avaient inversé les rôles et à un moment donné, Camus avait eu la bêtise de vouloir parer Excalibur avec son bras. Le tranchant de la lame légendaire y avait laissé une profonde entaille sanguinolente. Shura s'était excusé et avait proposé d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner. 

A peine le Capricorne avait disparu que Masque de mort s'était montré.

« Fais voir ta blessure ! » avait-il commandé au jeune français.

Sous le ton impératif de la voix grave, il avait tendu son bras. Et comme il venait de le faire pour son épaule, Masque de mort avait léché la plaie. 

Sur le moment, même si ses gestes n'avaient rien de brutaux, Camus, écœuré, l'avait pris pour une sorte de vampire et s'était demandé si le Cancer à la réputation sulfureuse de tueur implacable et cruel, n'allait pas le vider de son sang. 

Masque de mort, qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui émit une sorte de grognement qui le tira de ses souvenirs. 

« Non ! » fit Camus, tournant la tête comme Masque de mort essayait de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucun sentiment pour celui qui était devenu son amant depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors pourquoi ces simulacres de tendresse entre eux ? Il lui donnait déjà son corps… Les baisers, il les gardait pour la personne qu'il aimerait peut-être un jour.

Le Cancer, mécontent, envoya un violent coup de poing dans l'oreiller qui explosa sous le coup. Un nuage de plumes s'en échappa et vola tout autour d'eux.

« Cesse de dégrader le mobilier ! » dit Camus d'une voix calme et lasse. Il ne supportait pas qu'on abîme les objets inutilement et ils étaient la cible préférée du colérique Cancer quand celui-ci avait ses nerfs à passer.

Masque de mort se rabattit sur la nuque du Verseau qu'il embrassa avec passion. Il en venait presque à détester Camus quand celui-ci prenait cet air réprobateur. Il ne le voyait que comme un être rustre, à moitié civilisé qui ne connaissait rien à sa chère culture et à ses livres. Et quand il sentait cela, une sorte de fureur incontrôlable gagnait Masque de mort. Ils étaient si différents… Ils ne partageaient rien d'autre que des plaisirs sexuels.

*****

_(A suivre)_


	2. Sous le masque 2

**Nom de l'auteur :** Olessya

**Titre :** Sous le masque.

**Genre :** Sérieux, Lemon

**Personnages principaux**** :** Masque de mort, Saga, Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Milo…

**Note :** Débute avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

SOUS LE MASQUE 2 

(2)

Camus fut heureux de retrouver son temple. Rien n'avait été touché à l'intérieur. Ses affaires personnelles étaient toujours là. Il s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

Soudain, il sentit comme une présence. Il leva les yeux comme la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur une grande silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il eut une sorte de grimace.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » Masque de mort eut un sourire tordu « Tu croyais certainement être débarrassé de moi… » 

« Athéna t'a sauvé ? Toi ?! »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça ! Je te signale que nous étions dans le même camp ! Tu t'es trompé toi aussi ! »

« Faux ! JE me suis trompé. Toi, tu as agis en pleine connaissance de cause. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu es ignoble ! »

« Tu es quand même bien content de me trouver quand tu as besoin d'assouvir tes bas instincts ! »

« Je ne suis jamais venu te chercher… »

Masque de mort essaya de respirer profondément pour garder son calme et ne pas céder à la provocation.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en profites pas ! Tu manques d'alerter Shura par tes cris à chaque fois que je te saute ! »

Camus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Masque de mort eut un sourire ironique. En rajouter dans les remarques graveleuses voire obscènes était la seule manière de battre Camus par la parole. En général, le Verseau rougissait et se taisait. Il ne fit pas exception à la règle cette fois-ci.

« Tu peux passer la nuit là… » consentit le chevalier des glaces qui n'avait aucune envie d'occuper sa soirée à batailler avec Masque de mort qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser tranquille.

*****

Hyoga entra dans le temple du Verseau. Il avait besoin de parler à son professeur qu'il n'avait guère eut le temps de revoir depuis leur retour à la vie.

« Maître Camus ? » appela-t-il doucement. 

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il hésita un instant puis s'aventura dans le 11ème temple. Il remarqua une petite porte dans le mur de pierre. Il la poussa.

Il manqua de lâcher un cri tellement il fut surpris. D'une part de trouver le cruel chevalier du Cancer en ce lieu et d'autre part, de le trouver plus précisément dans le lit de son maître, fort occupé avec celui-ci.

Les deux chevaliers d'or tournèrent la tête vers lui. Masque de mort eut un sourire moqueur en le voyant :

« On ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes ici ! » dit-il.

Camus, en revanche, avait l'air beaucoup plus gêné.

« Maître ! Comment pouvez-vous… » Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Hyoga « Avec un homme tel que lui ! Le sens de la justice, de l'honneur, tout ce que vous m'avez enseigné, Maître, ce n'était donc que des mots ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Hyoga ! »

Camus se leva et s'enveloppa dans le drap. Il fit signe à son élève de le suivre hors de la pièce.

« Je vais t'expliquer. S'il y a une explication… »

Des larmes roulaient sur les yeux de Hyoga et Camus devinait aisément comme sa déception devait être grande.

« Maître… »

« Je viens de te donner l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. » dit il, amer « J'ai tellement honte et je me répugne moi-même. J'aurais préféré que personne ne soit au courant. Et tu comprends bien pourquoi. »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne si c'est ce que vous voulez ! »

« Je ne te demande rien. Fais-moi seulement la promesse que contrairement à moi, tu ne céderas jamais aux plaisirs immédiats et éphémères. Tu n'en tireras que des regrets et du dégoût de toi-même. Ne fais ce genre de choses qu'avec la personne que tu aimes. Les sentiments, c'est important, Hyoga. »

Hyoga approuva.

« Mais Maître ! Si vous savez tout cela, pourquoi continuez-vous à le voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est la solution de facilité, peut-être. »

Masque de mort, de la chambre avait entendu toute la conversation. Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge comme il écoutait les paroles de Camus. Une rage animale l'habitait à présent. Il avait mal. Pas une de ces douleurs physiques qui lui étaient coutumières mais un mal insidieux, dans tout son être. Une douleur insoutenable qui le rongeait sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus. Quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu pour lui. Il contint difficilement les hurlements de colère qu'il avait envie de pousser. Tout détruire dans la pièce ne suffirait pas à le calmer, à apaiser sa souffrance. Peut-être devrait-il tuer Camus pour contenter ses instincts assassins ?

Il s'assit sur le lit, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de réprimer la folie qui semblait vouloir s'emparer de lui.

Camus ne tarda pas à passer à nouveau la porte. Il fut saisi par l'expression sur le visage de Masque de mort. Un visage haineux, furieux. 

Un violent coup de poing le fit valser et le projeta contre le mur. 

Il se releva, encore surpris par cette réaction et porta la main à son nez qui saignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Mais Masque de mort était également incapable d'expliquer au Verseau ce qui le mettait dans une telle rage contre lui.

Il pulvérisa une étagère de livre d'un grand coup de pied. Les feuilles détachées des chères encyclopédies de Camus volèrent dans toute la pièce, flottant dans l'air, faisant comme des tâches colorées.

Voir cela déclencha la colère de Camus. Et généralement, être en colère stimulait son esprit. Contrairement à Masque de mort que ce sentiment aveuglait, Camus avait la colère froide.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Hyoga, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« Oui ! » Ce fut presque un rugissement qui lui répondit.

Un nouveau rayonnage s'effondra sous un nouveau coup dans un fracas épouvantable.

« Arrête ! Tu veux alerter tout le Sanctuaire ? »

« Je m'en fou ! » cria Masque de mort, toujours fou furieux.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Camus. Il venait d'envisager une hypothèse qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent mais qui s'imposait tout à coup à son esprit comme une évidence. Tout lui paraissait clair, à présent !

« Tu es amoureux ! » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!! »

« Je dis que tu es amoureux. »

« Amoureux, moi ? Pff ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Et de qui d'abord ? »

« De moi que tu ne cesses de harceler. »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !!! » La fureur du Cancer s'amplifia. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à casser dans la pièce. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper. Pourquoi expliques-tu que tu réagisses ainsi, sinon ? »

« Hein ? » Masque de mort acheva de réduire en petits morceaux un livre à la couverture verte. Amoureux, lui ? Non mais de qui se foutait-il !?

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais aux sentiments toi, d'abord ! » demanda-t-il au Verseau qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'ajouter à sa collection personnelle de visage en tout genre.

« Pas grand chose, c'est vrai. »

« Ton cœur est glacé ! Tu n'es pas capable d'éprouver la moindre émotion ! De ce coté là, nous sommes bien pareils ! »

« Quelle est cette soudaine passion que tu manifestes envers ma personne sinon de l'amour ? » interrogea Camus toujours très calme.

Le Verseau le narguait ! Que voulait-il lui faire dire ?! A quoi rimaient toutes ces questions ? Masque de mort ne se les était jamais posées !

Un doute s'installa dans l'esprit de l'Italien. Il s'arrêta de déchirer un nouveau livre et regarda Camus. Celui-ci arborait un sourire moqueur.

Masque de mort, se précipitant en direction de la porte, repoussa brutalement le propriétaire des lieux contre le mur et s'enfuit en courant presque.

*****

C'était donc ça ! Ca qu'on appelait l'amour ?! Cette souffrance qui secouait tout votre corps, qui vous tordait le cœur douloureusement. Et dire qu'il y avait des gens pour rechercher cela !

Tapi dans le coin de plus sombre de son temple, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos contre le mur froid, Masque de mort avait finalement dû admettre ce qu'il essayait de nier depuis des années.

Il aimait Camus.

Et cette constatation, loin d'apaiser sa douleur, ne faisait que la renforcer.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, lui, l'impitoyable chevalier du Cancer qu'on avait surnommé Masque de mort il y avait bien longtemps, avait peur. Peur de l'amour. N'importe qui aurait été stupéfait en le découvrant si désarmé. 

Dès la première fois où il avait vu Camus, le chevalier du Verseau, il l'avait trouvé 'spécial', beau, mystérieux et rêvait depuis ce jour de le soumettre. 

Quelle ironie ! Camus avait bien su retourner la situation en sa faveur ! Il avait voulu l'asservir, c'était lui qui était tenu par le cœur par le Verseau.

« Masque de mort ! »

La voix le fit sursauter.

« _Camus ? Ici ?_ » Le Verseau avait toujours refusé de mettre les pieds dans son temple, le trouvant trop sordide.

Mais c'était bien le chevalier des glaces qui l'appelait.

« Oui ! » grogna-t-il de sa cachette. La silhouette de Camus apparut au milieu de son temple.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te manque ? » demanda le Cancer en s'approchant de lui, essayant de garder un ton dégagé.

« Je venais te dire au revoir. Je m'en vais. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« En Sibérie. »

Un coup de poignard ! Il semblait à Masque de mort qu'on l'avait poignardé dans le dos. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'y aller ?! »

Camus sourit :

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Je suis juste venu t'informer que je partais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensé que c'était plus correct de ma part. »

Le Verseau, ayant deviné ses sentiments, avait-il décidé de finalement le ménager ?

« _Non ! Il n'est pas possible qu'il s'en aille ! Non ! Comment vais-je faire ?_ »

Comme Masque de mort ne répondait rien, Camus tourna les talons.

« Attends ! » Le Cancer le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

Camus se retourna et le dévisagea. Le regard bleu en face de lui exprimait presque de la tendresse.

« Une dernière fois… » réclama l'Italien.

« C'est inutile. »

Masque de mort faillit se mettre à le supplier. Le serrer encore une fois contre lui, lui faire l'amour une dernière fois…

Il baissa les yeux.

Camus eut certainement un peu pitié en le voyant car il céda. Et après tout, ça ne le salirait pas davantage et il en avait envie, lui aussi.

Il suivit Masque de mort jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pièce n'avait rien de l'antre d'un tueur sanguinaire. Sobrement meublée, elle était même agréable, constata Camus comme Masque de mort l'y introduisait.

Le Cancer lui désigna le lit et Camus, docile, s'y allongea.

*****

Plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée, Masque de mort embrassait son amant tout en avançant lentement vers la jouissance. Ses mouvements de hanches s'accélérèrent et dans un dernier spasme, il se libéra avec un gémissement. 

Encore essoufflé, il se laissa retomber sur Camus et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant derrière lui. Il était encore temps ! Peut-être pourrait-il trouver des chaînes, une prison où il pourrait enfermer Camus et le garder avec lui pour toujours… 

Tout en élaborant des plans pour le maintenir en sa servitude, Masque de mort embrassait doucement le visage du seul être qu'il eut jamais aimé. Camus, ne trouva pas la force de le repousser comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Le visage délicat de Camus, sa grande beauté et son air mystérieux, Masque de mort ne se lasserait jamais de les voir partager le même lit que lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à son ventre pour y lécher la semence du Verseau. Celui-ci resta sans bouger. Il ne s'étonnait plus des pratiques étranges de son partenaire. En revanche, la sensation de cette langue chaude sur son abdomen l'excita à nouveau.

« Tu es délicieux, Camus. »

Masque de mort le reprit en bouche et la langue experte stimula encore son organe. Camus poussa un faible gémissement et céda sous la pression des mains du Cancer qui l'encourageaient à écarter davantage les jambes. Les mains qui d'habitude tuaient et frappaient cruellement caressèrent doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. 

Quand l'Italien sentait l'excitation monter trop violemment en Camus, il ralentissait ses mouvements, provoquant des râles de frustration chez son partenaire. Camus, abandonné à ses caresses sentait la chaleur croître en lui de plus en plus alors que Masque de mort faisait durer, retardait le moment crucial, faisant promettre que l'extase atteindrait une intensité incroyable. 

Tout le corps du Verseau se raidit et il poussa un long gémissement. Masque de mort arrêta ses mouvements et remonta le long de son corps en le caressant sensuellement. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules et le serra vigoureusement contre lui.

Non ! Camus était à lui ! Ce corps magnifique et chaud contre le sien était à lui. Il ne le laisserait pas partir ! Pas comme ça ! 

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu avais raison…. » murmura le Cancer d'une voix tendue « Sur mes sentiments… »

Camus avala sa salive péniblement. Les yeux bleus de l'Italien se firent anxieux. Camus hésita longuement à dire quelque chose. Mais le Cancer attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part.

« Je suis désolé… mais ça ne sera jamais réciproque. »

Masque de mort poussa un hurlement de bête blessée. Camus frémit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. 

« Calme-toi. » dit-il simplement en voyant le regard du Cancer devenir vague et une lueur de folie s'y allumer.

La douleur avait déchiré la poitrine du Cancer. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait lacéré son cœur.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est ! Et tu as bien de la chance ! La pire souffrance, la pire torture qu'il existe ! »

Masque de mort repoussa les couvertures et s'habilla. Quelque chose de tiède ruissela le long de sa joue. A son grand étonnement, sa main essuya une larme.

Comme un fou, il prit la direction de la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui cria Camus, un peu inquiet, sans obtenir de réponse « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« _Défier saga ! Après tout, c'est en partie à cause de lui que je suis devenu ce tueur, cet être que tu méprises et que tu ne pourras jamais aimer. Je sais qu'il me tuera…_ »

*****

Saga lisait étendu sur son lit quand il sentit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son temple. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que celle-ci vint se fracasser contre le mur. Une puissante silhouette se profila à contre jour.

« Masque de mort ? » fit le chevalier des Gémeaux, étonné.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » demanda Saga, plié en deux sous la douleur.

« Je suis venu régler nos comptes ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit le Grec, sans comprendre.

Un méchant coup de pied le projeta contre le mur.

« Défends-toi, bon sang ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Saga, surpris mais visiblement pas en colère.

« Mais rien de particulier ! Tu sais bien que je suis un être ignoble, répugnant ! Je poursuis dans cette logique ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Tu t'en souvenais pourtant quand il fallait éliminer un ennemi… » 

Cette remarqua déplut à Saga qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui remémore ses erreurs passées.

Masque de mort concentra son cosmos pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Saga se releva et se décida à se défendre.

Quand le Cancer projeta son coup sur lui, Saga l'arrêta entre ses mains.

« Très bien ! Puisque je vois que tu n'as pas changé et que tu es toujours un ennemi d'Athéna, je vais te punir comme tu le mérites ! » annonça le chevalier des Gémeaux. « Explosion galactique ! »

La punition dont avait parlé le Grec ne tarda pas. La violence du coup propulsa Masque de mort contre une colonne qui s'écroula. L'esprit embué, il ne trouva pas la force de bouger davantage mais il vit que Saga comptait en rester là.

Il concentra son cosmos suffisamment pour que le Gémeau se sente menacé.

« Tu as tord de me tourner le dos, Saga ! Je ne suis pas encore mort et je vais t'expédier dans les cercles de l'esprit ! »

« Laisse-tomber ce combat, Masque de mort ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! »

« Contre toi ? Tu veux rire ! Tu n'es qu'un minable qui n'a même pas osé tenter de t'emparer du monde à visage découvert ! »

L'ex-Grand Pope tenta de garder son calme.

« Mon esprit était partagé. Une force maléfique s'était emparée de moi.» dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

« Pff ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Quel bon comédien tu fais ! Tu joues les innocents à présent ? Ah ah ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es une ordure, comme moi, qui n'a aucun scrupule et qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir. Seulement, tu es plus malin et tu caches mieux ton jeu que moi ! Ah ah ah ! Tes larmes devant Athéna… Quel grand numéro parfaitement exécuté ! »

La colère monta en Saga. Masque de mort eut un léger sourire en constatant que ces provocations avaient l'effet voulu.

La plus puissante attaque du chevalier des Gémeaux le toucha de plein fouet une nouvelle fois. Il gisait à demi-conscient sur le sol de pierre. Saga, toujours en proie à la fureur, s'approcha de lui pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Il leva le bras et le Cancer ferma les yeux.

Une main saisit le Grec au poignet.

« Arrête, Saga ! Ne le tue pas ! »

*****

(A suivre)


	3. Sous le masque 3

**Nom de l'auteur :** Olessya

**Titre :** Sous le masque.

**Genre :** Sérieux, Lemon

**Personnages principaux**** :** Masque de mort, Saga, Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Milo, Flamme…

**Note :** Débute avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

SOUS LE MASQUE 3 

(3)

_« Ouvre ! Ouvre-moi cette porte !!! » _

_Il tambourina longuement contre le métal mais rien ne se produisit. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre haleine. Ses poings étaient douloureux, rougis à force de donner des coups. Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux. Il cria de nouveau et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. A force de s'époumoner, elle avait de toute façon prit un registre surprenant._

_Et avec le crépitement des flammes, personne de l'entendrait de dehors. Il ne savait pas encore que cela lui sauverait d'ailleurs la vie._

_Perdant toute sa lucidité, il se mit à se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Un filet de sang chaud ruissela tout le long de son front, de sa joue puis dans son cou. Il l'essuya du dos de la main puis le lécha. Son goût salé le surprit. Il arrêta un instant de se démener. _

_Des tâches lumineuses apparurent devant ses yeux. Il y eut un grand bruit dehors. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la petite grille et il constata que dans un nuage de fumée noire, le toit venait de s'effondrer. _

_Il bourra la porte de coup de pied sans plus de succès que précédemment. La tête lui tournait à présent. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'intensifia, venant se mêler au bruit assourdissant qui venait de l'extérieur. La chaleur qui s'était étendue jusqu'ici rendait sa bouche sèche. Ses jambes vacillèrent. Il ressentit un grand choc comme il s'effondrait de tout son long sur le sol de béton. Il perdit connaissance._

*****

« Tu es coriace ! » 

Masque de mort avait ouvert les yeux et découvert le visage si beau de Camus penché sur lui.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n'arrives pas à me lâcher, finalement ? »

Une lueur d'espoir avait germé dans le cœur de Masque de mort mais son ton resta ironique, sans trahir d'une quelconque façon ses pensées.

« J'ai retardé mon départ. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion ! Je suis juste resté car j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. »

« Ta part de responsabilité… Pff ! Tu te prends pour le centre de l'univers, peut-être ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! »

Camus ne sembla pas croire un mot de ce que venait de dire le Cancer.

« Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Saga ? Et pas à moi ? »

Le Cancer bougea sur le lit. Une foudroyante douleur lui déchira l'abdomen. Il grimaça.

« Je te l'ai dit! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Juste une petite histoire à régler avec l'autre… »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et tu t'en es rappelé comme ça, subitement ! »

« Va préparer tes bagages et va-t'en puisque tu n'as plus rien à craindre, me concernant. Si tu t'inquiétais pour moi, bien sûr… »

« Très bien. Je te laisse. »

Masque de mort ne put détacher son regard de la longue et fine silhouette et la suivit jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement au détour d'une colonne.

Son expression se relâcha alors. Sur son visage, seule une profonde tristesse se lisait à présent.

*****

« Tiens ! En voilà un qui a été à deux doigts de finir en surimi ! »

Masque de mort, qui, enfin remis de ses blessures, se dirigeait vers les arènes pour s'entraîner, se retourna brusquement vers le petit groupe de jeunes hommes d'où était partie cette moquerie.

Il marcha sur eux. Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction que certains regrettaient déjà qu'il ait pu les entendre en voyant les visages pâlirent.

« Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il ait au moins le courage de me le dire en face ! Qui a prononcé cette phrase ?! »

Un silence suivit. Personne n'osait évidemment se dénoncer. Masque de mort commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas tous les réduire en bouillie pour être sûr de bien avoir massacré celui qui était à l'origine de l'affront quand un membre du petit groupe qui était resté un peu en retrait jusqu'alors s'avança.

« C'est moi. »

Le ton était calme et ne reflétait aucune crainte. Les longs cheveux bleus flottèrent un instant dans le vent. Masque de mort se calma. Il ne comptait pas se battre contre un tel adversaire. De plus, il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, tout à l'heure. Même s'il la revendiquait, ça ne devait donc pas être lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

« Tu as une remarque à me faire, Milo ? »

« Tu as eu une sacrée chance que Camus soit dans les parages et te sauve la vie. Je t'avoue que moi, je ne serais pas intervenu pour arrêter Saga. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. »

Masque de mort leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. 

« Méfiez-vous ! » dit Milo aux jeunes chevaliers en s'éloignant à son tour « Ce type est un fou. Il aurait très bien pu vous tuer uniquement pour cette moquerie. »

*****

Camus savourait sa solitude retrouvée. Voilà un mois qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour se réfugier en Sibérie dans la petite maison de rondin où il avait autrefois logé avec Isaak et Hyoga. Ici, plus de Masque de mort qui entrait intempestivement chez vous, plus de Hyoga constamment entrain de se lamenter, rien que du silence…

Il se leva pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Il resta à côté de la bouilloire le temps que la boisson soit prête. Il se demanda un instant ce que faisait Masque de mort. Il avait eu l'air de tellement souffrir quand il lui avait annoncé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés…. L'agression de Saga ressemblait plus à une tentative de suicide. Il aurait presque été touché par cela mais Masque de mort ne cessait de vouloir le rabaisser, se moquer de lui et puis… c'est lui qui lui avait imposé cette relation. Camus était juste coupable de ne pas avoir trouvé la force de lui résister et par la suite d'avoir poursuivi cette liaison par manque de courage, parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter le Cancer, même verbalement. 

Il en avait tout de même tiré quelques satisfactions, et c'est peut-être justement ça qui le faisait davantage culpabiliser. 

Masque de mort était quelqu'un qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas ! Celui-ci l'aimait mais il le traitait comme un moins que rien. Il l'aimait et il ne le connaissait pas. Savait-il seulement ce que Camus aimait faire ? Quels étaient ses livres préférés ? Non. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur l'objet de son affection. 

Camus emporta sa tasse de thé fumante dans la pièce principale et se replongea dans son livre.

*****

_« Vous savez ce qui arrive aux personnes qui désobéissent ? Vous avez pourtant été avertis … !»_

_« Nous ne savions pas, monsieur, nous ne savions pas… Nous n'avons pas d'argent. Nous sommes pauvres… De pauvres paysans… »_

_« Laisse-le ! C'est bon ! Rentre chez toi, maintenant vieillard. Nous repasserons plus tard. »_

_« Merci Monseigneur ! Vous êtes bon ! Que dieu vous bénisse ! Merci infiniment ! »_

_« Tu avais entendu ? Descends de là, toi ! »_

Le crayon se brisa dans sa main. Assis à sa table de travail, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ces souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis au plus profond de lui ressurgissaient maintenant ?

*****

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer des flocons de neige portés par le blizzard sibérien. Dans la pénombre, se dessina une longe silhouette encapuchonnée. Camus eut un frémissement. Il fut presque soulagé quand l'homme ôta sa cape et quand il reconnut le visage familier. 

« On se les gèle, ici ! »

Il avait presque cru un instant que c'était la mort en personne qui venait le chercher mais il s'agissait seulement…

« Quel intérêt de venir s'enterrer ici, au milieu des pingouins ? »

… de son plus fidèle fournisseur.

« Il n'y a pas de pingouin en Sibérie. »

Camus ne manquait jamais une occasion de railler son manque de culture mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ah bon ? J'avais cru en reconnaître quelques-uns… Peut-être des ours blancs déguisés, alors ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Masque de mort ? » demanda Camus d'un ton calme mais las, le regardant avec sévérité s'asseoir sur une chaise et mettre ses pieds sur la table. L'encombrant chevalier du Cancer allait rapidement occuper une très grande place dans la petite maisonnette. 

« Je venais rendre une petit visite à mon amant préféré ! »

« _Il en a d'autres ?_ » se demanda brièvement Camus, un peu vexé. 

Masque de mort passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer davantage.

« Ce ne sont pas quelques milliers de kilomètres qui vont m'arrêter ! »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité… Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir tes pulsions ! »

L'Italien ne répondit rien mais avec un sourire diabolique il se leva et passa derrière la chaise de Camus. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent tout le long du ventre du Verseau jusque dans son pantalon. Le Français sentit un frisson de désir le parcourir.

« Tu vois ! Tu aimes tellement ça que tu es incapable de résister ! »

« Masque de mort, non ! »

« Ton corps dit exactement le contraire ! » lui susurra le Cancer, mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille puis descendant lentement dans son cou.

*****

Tout en le déshabillant et en disséminant ses vêtements en chemin, Masque de mort l'avait entraîné au hasard dans une pièce où se trouvaient des lits. Camus se sentit mal à l'aise en constatant que ce lieu avait été la chambre de ses apprentis Hyoga et Isaak. 

Le Cancer le renversa sur le lit de son apprenti finlandais. Camus se laissa faire, son excitation étant déjà bien avancée mais se maudissant d'être si faible. Tandis que Masque de mort, le maniant toujours comme une poupée, le retournait littéralement, ses yeux accrochèrent un objet fixé au mur. 

Le crucifix de Hyoga !

Il n'était pas croyant mais ce face à face inattendu, ajouté au fait que leurs ébats se déroulaient dans une chambre d'enfant ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de honte.

« _Pardonnez-nous, pauvres pécheurs…_ »

Lui qui se pensait seulement à demi-humain, proche des dieux tellement il était détaché des besoins humains, avait sombré dans la luxure. 

Si quelqu'un savait… si quelqu'un se doutait seulement… Il préférerait être mort !

Le Cancer, lui, ne semblait pas se poser toutes ces questions et Camus, revenant à leur étreinte, se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé prendre plus de libertés qu'il n'aurait dû. L'Italien lui imposa un long baiser. Camus ne parvint pas à le repousser tout de suite. Il s'essuya la bouche sur son bras lorsque leur baiser prit fin. Masque de mort lui adressa un regard meurtrier mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Le Cancer s'écarta ensuite un instant pour ôter sa chemise. Il commençait toujours par déshabiller le Verseau mais n'enlevait ses propres vêtements que quand cela commençait à devenir indispensable. Certainement pas par pudeur, pensa Camus, mais sûrement pour l'humilier un peu plus.

L'Italien revint s'allonger sur lui pour le caresser encore quelques minutes.

« Prends-moi dans ta bouche ! » réclama-t-il.

Comme toujours, Camus refusa fermement.

« Non ! »

Il s'attendait à se voir gifler comme d'habitude. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la claque mais rien ne se produisit. Peut-être s'était-il lassé et résigné, après tout….

Les mains de Masque de mort vinrent caresser de façon plus insistante son membre et Camus se laissa aller, fermant les yeux. Mais le Cancer ne tarda pas à le saisir par les épaules et à le relever à moitié.

L'Italien cracha dans sa main et le caressa à nouveau. Camus grimaça de dégoût. Mais à son grand étonnement, Masque de mort, prit son membre dans sa main et le guida vers lui. Le Cancer vint s'empaler sur son propre sexe dans un gémissement puis le renversa sur lui.

Camus, surpris de voir les rôles inversés, et un peu effaré, il est vrai, resta sans réaction.

Masque de mort émit un gros soupir.

« Imbécile ! bouge ! » 

Camus ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait pris, enserré dans cet étau de chair chaude et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

« Tu sais bien le faire quand il s'agit de remuer les fesses… » 

Il essayait toujours de l'humilier par ses remarques, souvent à forte connotation sexuelle qui avait le don de faire rougir Camus.

Furieux de se faire moquer, le Verseau commença un lent mouvement de hanches, craignant tout de même de recevoir une gifle s'il blessait le Cancer.

Ce dernier se lécha deux doigts et le lui enfonça dans le derrière pour lui imposer son rythme. Camus se contracta pour les sentir davantage et il suivit la cadence.

Il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il aurait juré que l'air s'était raréfié dans la pièce car ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration. La sensation était intense, presque grisante. Il sentait qu'il perdait un peu plus pied avec la réalité à chaque mouvement de rein.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser l'épaule du Cancer, offerte à ses lèvres et celui-ci sourit.

« Oui, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une grande vague de l'étrange chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui passa dans tout son corps et la tension dans son bas ventre se relâcha. Masque de mort l'éloigna de lui.

Allongé sur le dos, Camus réussit à reprendre sa respiration. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le crucifix.

« Je t'ai fait une faveur, mais si tu veux que nos petits jeux se poursuivrent, certaines choses vont devoir changer. » annonça l'Italien.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester, j'espère ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? A moins que tu ne rentres avec moi au Sanctuaire ? Tu comptais me fuir en venant ici ? »

« J'ai besoin de solitude ! »

« Très bien. On reste ici quelque temps, alors ! Remarque, c'est assez confortable… »

« Tu as mal compris. J'ai dit : Niet !!! Tu t'en vas dès ce soir! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? »

« C'est toi qui as dû mal comprendre ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »

« Oh que si ! Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres ! Je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à mon cosmos pour te mettre dehors ! Si tu n'es pas parti avant un quart d'heure, il y aura désormais un pingouin en Sibérie ! Pris dans un cercueil de glace ! »

Camus avait prit un ton ironique. Masque de mort sentit la colère monter en lui. Il tenta de l'endiguer.

« Tu oublies que Sibérie ou pas, mon mignon, je peux toujours aller raconter à tout le Sanctuaire tes petits penchants… Et ce, dès demain si tu me mets à la porte ce soir ! » fit remarquer le Cancer, sarcastique, lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

Camus se dégagea.

« Tu ne vas pas me maintenir en esclavage toute ma vie avec ce chantage ! Je crois que j'ai assez payé de ma personne ! »

« Oh oui, ça… Pour payer en nature, tu es très fort ! » dit le Cancer, espérant le vexer. Mais Camus garda son calme.

« Sors ! Disparais ! Je ne te le répèterai pas dix fois ! » 

Comme le Cancer ne bougeait pas, Camus se leva, enroulant un drap autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers une petite table.

« Pas de fausse pudeur ! Inutile de te cacher ! Je connais ton corps dans ses moindres recoins ! »

Sans répondre, Camus ouvrit le tiroir du petit bureau. Il y trouva un cahier et un stylo. Il arracha une feuille quadrillée du calepin et commença à écrire dessus.

Puis il se tourna vers l'Italien :

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Tiens ! »

Il lui colla la feuille dans les mains.

« Mais peut-être tu ne sais pas lire ?»

« Tu me prends pour un crétin ?! »

Malgré lui, Masque de mort baissa les yeux sur la page déchirée.

'_Je ne veux plus te voir._' lut-il.

*****

(A suivre)


	4. Sous le masque 4

**Nom de l'auteur :** Olessya

**Titre :** Sous le masque.

**Genre :** Sérieux, Lemon

**Personnages principaux**** :** Masque de mort, Saga, Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Milo, Flamme…

**Note :** Débute avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

SOUS LE MASQUE 4 

(4)

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fleurs ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. Sa sœur sourit. Saori se tourna vers elles :

« N'est-ce pas ? C'est magnifique en cette saison ! »

« Rien que pour cela, je ne regrette pas d'avoir déserté Asgard quelques temps ! » dit la princesse Hilda, radieuse, elle aussi.

Saori aperçut un petit banc. 

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Hilda. Le voyage, sans doute… Voulez-vous vous asseoir quelques minutes ? »

« Volontiers ! »

« Oh non ! Moi je veux continuer, il y a tant de choses splendides par ici ! » s'écria Flamme.

Saori et Hilda échangèrent un nouveau sourire de connivence.

« Je vais appeler un de mes chevaliers pour vous faire visiter le Sanctuaire pendant qu'avec votre sœur, nous discuterons un peu. »

« Oh oui ! Hyoga peut peut-être me guider ? » proposa la blonde princesse.

« D'accord ! Je vais le faire appeler. »

*****

« Mais c'est immense ! » s'écria encore la princesse, enthousiasmée par sa visite des lieux. Hyoga l'avait amenée sur une petite colline d'où on pouvait avoir une vue complète du Sanctuaire.

« Et tous les chevaliers d'Athéna logent ici ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Presque tous. Et ceux qui n'y résident pas, viennent tout de même passer quelques mois ici durant l'année. »

« Tu avais dit que tu me conduirais pour dire bonjour à Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki ! » réclama-t-elle.

« Nous y allons ! » dit Hyoga en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre du rocher, amusé par son impatience.

*****

Comme Hyoga et Flamme se dirigeaient vers la maisonnette où logeait Seiya, le chevalier du Cygne reconnut la silhouette de son maître.

« Attends ! » dit-il à la princesse asgardienne. « Il faut que je voie quelqu'un ! »

Le jeune Russe n'avait pas été mis au courant que Camus était de retour de Sibérie. Il s'avança vers le chevalier du Verseau pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Maître ! Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ? »

« Bonjour Hyoga. Je suis rentré, comme tu vois. »

Flamme regardait de loin Hyoga qui s'était approché d'un grand homme à l'allure élégante, aux longs cheveux marines. Comme elle le détaillait, elle sentit son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Hyoga… Tu ne nous présentes pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Flamme, voici Camus, le chevalier du Verseau, qui a été mon maître. Camus, je vous présente la princesse Flamme, qui est la sœur d'Hilda de Polaris. »

« Enchanté. » dit Camus.

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à Flamme qui semblait ne pas pouvoir lâcher Camus du regard. Celui-ci, en revanche, même s'il était resté poli, avait à peine remarqué sa présence, toujours plongé des ses pensées.

« Vous êtes un chevalier d'or ! » dit-elle « Le gardien de l'une des douze maisons zodiacales ! Est-ce que je pourrais voir votre temple ? »

« Si vous voulez… » 

Hyoga et Flamme suivirent Camus jusque chez lui. Le chevalier du cygne fronça les sourcils en voyant Flamme prendre le bras de son maître et engager la discussion avec lui, riant de tout ce qu'il disait alors que le Verseau n'était pas franchement réputé pour son sens de l'humour.

Elle semblait l'ignorer totalement, à présent.

*****

_« __Stronzo ! Ils sont revenus ! »_

_Son père les avait aperçus dès la barrière passée. Il hâta le pas. Arrivé derrière la grange, il s'arrêta. Une légère fumée, inhabituelle car on était en été, s'échappait de la maison._

_« Marco… Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. Tu vas rester caché ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est d'accord ? Tu as bien compris ? Tu m'attends ici. Ne bouge pas !»_

_Il hocha la tête affirmativement._

_Son père ouvrit la porte du poulailler et il se glissa à l'intérieur. La grille métallique se referma derrière lui et il entendit un déclic. Le cadenas._

_Il colla son œil à la grille pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. _

_Les hommes en noir s'approchaient de son père et tentaient de l'entraîner un peu plus loin en le tenant par le bras. Il voulut résister. Quelque chose brilla dans la main d'un des hommes. Son père tomba à terre._

_« Non… Papa ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir…. »_

_Où était Maman ? Et Grand-mère ?_

_Des flammes sortaient par les fenêtres de la maison. Ce n'était pas normal. Tout ça n'était pas normal ! Il entendit un grand cri. Un frisson le parcourut._

Il s'éveilla en sueur, se redressant dans son lit. Encore ce rêve ! Il ne put pas bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, ses muscles tétanisés ne lui obéissant plus. Il se mit à grelotter malgré la chaleur et il tira le drap à lui. 

Il croyait s'être débarrassé de ça définitivement. Il pensait que le problème était réglé depuis que… Non ! Cela n'allait pas l'obséder de nouveau !!!

*****

« Camus ! Camus ! Je te cherchais ! » Le Verseau se retourna en entendant son nom et vit une grande robe blanche qui volait dans le vent. Flamme arrivait vers lui en courant. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

« Nous allons nous promener dans les jardins ? » proposa-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire.

« Si vous voulez… » concéda-t-il.

« _Je suis tellement heureuse quand je suis près de lui !_ » pensa-t-elle, tandis que Camus, lisant l'infinie tendresse dans ses yeux, se sentait flatté, d'être aimé, respecté, d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il se sentait comme absout de sa conduite passée. Peut-être avait-il enfin tourné la page ?

*****

Hyoga hésita et pensa à faire demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il regardait les marches qui serpentaient au-dessous de lui, la colère brûla à nouveau dans son cœur. D'un pas décidé, il entra dans le temple du Verseau.

« Camus ! »

« Hyoga ?! » Le chevalier du Verseau se montra, étonné du ton si ferme qu'avait employé son élève.

« Je dois vous parler ! »

« Je t'écoute, Hyoga. »

« A quoi jouez-vous avec Flamme ? » demanda-t-il sans détour.

« Comment ? Flamme ? »

Hyoga serra les poings : « Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi ! J'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu ! Vous essayez de la séduire ! »

« Non, Hyoga. Voyons… »

« Laissez-moi, terminer ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! Je tiens à elle. Moi, j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! Je n'ai pas oublié que je vous ai surpris en fâcheuse posture avec Masque de mort ! Je ne la laisserai pas devenir un amusement de plus pour vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Hyoga… »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

« Je… » Camus se tut un moment. Il avait déjà remarqué l'attachement particulier que la princesse manifestait à son égard même s'il avait voulu ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Certes, elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était douce et gentille mais il se dégoûtait trop lui-même pour envisager une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit. 

« Je crois que je ne peux aimer personne… » dit-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

« Alors laissez-la-moi ! Cessez de la voir ! »

« C'est d'accord Hyoga. Je garderai mes distances. »

Le blond Russe esquissa un sourire.

« Merci, Maître ! »

*****

Hyoga sentait son cœur battre la chamade depuis un moment. Depuis, en fait, que Flamme s'était assise à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient échangé que peu de paroles et Hyoga redoutait en même temps qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux, le moment où il trouverait le courage de se déclarer à la blonde princesse.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il se lança.

« Princesse… » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main.

« Oui, Hyoga ? »

Flamme le regarda dans les yeux et compris. Elle dégagea sa main.

« Je suis profondément désolée…. Je t'aime beaucoup, Hyoga. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris. »

« Camus ? » interrogea le chevalier du Cygne.

« Oui. »

« Il ne te mérite pas. »

« Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui dès que je l'ai vu ! Il est tellement… beau, mystérieux, gentil, doux, calme… »

La peine pouvait se lire sur le visage du Russe mais il leva les yeux vers ceux de Flamme qui n'exprimaient que de la douceur. Il se força à sourire.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux…. Je m'effacerai. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : votre bonheur à tous les deux. »

« Merci, Hyoga ! »

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus reconnaissants et posa sa main sur la sienne.

*****

Masque de mort, qui était jusqu'à présent camouflé par un arbre, emboîta immédiatement le pas à la princesse, bien décidé à l'égorger dans un coin sombre dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais la sournoise fut bientôt rejointe par Milo. Elle eut un ricanement suraigu détestable et battit des paupières à la première blague vaseuse du Scorpion. Le Cancer se dissimula derrière une colonne pour ne pas être repéré par les redoutables yeux bleu ciel. De sa cachette, il en profita pour détailler la jeune fille. Avec ses boucles blondes, ses grands yeux bleus, ses joues roses, ses sourires et sa robe à volants, elle lui évoquait un énorme gâteau à la crème. Absolument écœurante ! Elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

Oh non ! Il ne la laisserait jamais poser ses mains roses et potelées sur Camus ! Comment d'ailleurs le Verseau avait-il pu une seule seconde penser à s'enticher de cette pâtisserie ambulante ? 

Quand il avait entendu les paroles de Hyoga, Masque de mort avait senti son cœur se déchirer à nouveau. Que Milo s'en aille, qu'il puisse en finir avec cette intrigante ! Ca nuirait à l'esthétisme de son temple, mais tant pis ! Il pouvait bien faire ce petit sacrifice pour Camus.

Le Scorpion, loin de s'en aller, discutait toujours avec la demoiselle, arborant un sourire charmeur. Masque de mort commença à penser que ça ne serait finalement pas plus mal si Milo décidait de jouer les gardes très rapprochés de sa majesté.

Leur échange verbal se prolongea puis le couple s'éloigna et le Cancer ne les suivit pas. 

Une autre idée pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le séparer de Camus venait de germer dans son esprit.

*****

Elle, elle avait droit aux si rares sourires de Camus, à son respect alors qu'elle n'était rien. Il l'aurait facilement balayée d'un revers de la main, lui, le puissant chevalier d'or du Cancer. Et il en venait presque à jalouser cette faible, stupide et naïve créature. 

Masque de mort, réfugié au fond de son temple serra les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser la douleur qui l'habitait en permanence depuis des semaines le submerger et le conduire à pleurer. Depuis qu'il aimait Camus, il en venait à se détester lui-même. Il s'exécrait, il se faisait horreur et son temple lui semblait un lieu répugnant. Il aimait tellement Camus qu'il avait fini par se voir à travers ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un misérable, un être abject, un tueur sanguinaire et sans cœur ! Sans cœur ? Ca non ! Cela l'aurait sûrement dispenser de souffrir comme il le faisait ! Mais son cœur semblait n'être fait que pour le torturer. 

Pour une fois, pour la première fois, il avait honte de lui-même, de ce qu'il était devenu et comprenait qu'il ne puisse inspirer que du dégoût à Camus. Et il se sentait terriblement seul.

*****

Non ! Il ne laisserait pas Camus entre les griffes de cette pimbêche ! Masque de mort regarda avec satisfaction Camus se saisir de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait préalablement et à son insu, échangée contre une autre complètement identique. Le Verseau but lentement, la vidant de moitié.

« Ce sera suffisant ! » grommela Masque de mort de derrière sa colonne. Il prit la direction de la maison du Verseau.

*****

Camus se sentit défaillir comme il montait péniblement les dernières marches conduisant à son temple. Que lui arrivait-il ? La chaleur sans doute ! Il n'était pas habitué ! 

La tête lui tournait, ses tempes battaient, sa vue était trouble et il dût s'appuyer sur les colonnes pour avancer. Il se sentait pourtant bien, détendu, comme planant.

Quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules. Il leva les yeux vers cette personne, plissant les yeux pour l'identifier à travers l'écran de brouillard devant ses yeux. Masque de mort !

« Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide… »

Le portant à moitié, Masque de mort l'entraîna vers la chambre. Camus sentit que sa chemise lui était enlevée. Le Cancer commença à lui embrasser le torse.

« Non ! Dégage ! » 

Il essaya de lui attraper les poignets pour le repousser mais ses doigts étaient comme engourdis.

Le Cancer continuait à le caresser doucement et Camus se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner, étant incapable de lutter dans l'état étrange dans lequel il se trouvait. 

Masque de mort l'embrassa sans qu'il puisse s'opposer à lui.

« Tes lèvres sont délicieusement douces… »

L'Italien arrêta brièvement ses caresses. Il l'avait à nouveau un peu pour lui. Il était si beau ! 

Il embrassa passionnément et à pleine bouche cette peau douce, parfumée…. Ses doigts suivirent le dessin des muscles de son abdomen, les redessinant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Camus soupira profondément. Il venait de comprendre que Masque de mort ne le laisserait jamais libre, jamais vivre une vie normale, jamais vivre son histoire avec Flamme en paix. Il avait fait une encore plus terrible erreur que ce qu'il pensait en laissant Masque de mort l'avoir, la première fois.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer ? »

Masque de mort le serra contre lui. Il eut un sanglot que Camus perçut malgré la brume qui avait envahi son esprit. Le Cancer promena encore ses lèvres sur son cou puis il s'écarta et concentra sa cosmo-énergie. Camus avait quasiment perdu conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement sorti de son corps et d'assister à la scène en spectateur indifférent.

« Tu es ma propriété ! Je ne laisserai personne te prendre à moi… »

Masque de mort leva le bras. Il hésita quelques secondes puis la main fondit en direction de Camus. Elle plongea dans sa poitrine dans un jet de sang.

Celui-ci gémit quand le coup l'atteignit au cœur. Masque de mort retira sa main couverte de sang et la lécha patiemment. Il embrassa de nouveau Camus qui gémissait de douleur.

« Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Dans un instant, tu ne souffriras plus. Nous serons à tout jamais ensemble ! »

Masque de mort leva le bras et s'infligea la même blessure. Sa chemise se teinta immédiatement de pourpre. Il retint un cri et comme sa vue commençait à se brouiller, il pressa Camus contre lui. Le sang de Camus se mêla au sien et à ses larmes dans ce dernier corps à corps, le liquide d'un rouge sombre ruisselant sur leur corps et les draps changèrent progressivement de couleur.

Masque de mort se sentit partir.

*****

Milo poussa un grand cri en découvrant Camus inanimé, couvert de sang. Ses yeux devinrent quasiment noirs de colère. Il dégagea son ami de l'étreinte du Cancer. Il jeta ce dernier à terre brutalement et lui balança un coup de pied. Le corps n'eut pas de réaction.

Il sentit un pouls léger en prenant le poignet de son ami.

« Camus ! Tiens bon ! Nous allons te sauver ! »

Milo le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction du palais du Pope.

*****

Une porte claqua. Saori ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant Milo portant un Camus ensanglanté et à demi-nu. Flamme qui venait d'entrer reconnut elle aussi Camus. Elle poussa un hurlement strident.

« Nooooonnn ! »

*****

(A suivre)


	5. Sous le masque 5

**Nom de l'auteur :** Olessya

**Titre :** Sous le masque.

**Genre :** Sérieux, Lemon

**Personnages principaux**** :** Masque de mort, Saga, Camus, Hyoga, Mû, Milo, Flamme…

**Note :** Débute avant la bataille du Sanctuaire

SOUS LE MASQUE 5

(5)

_« Souviens-toi, petit… »_

_L'odeur lui donnait la nausée. Il connaissait bien cette odeur acre. Quand le vent venait de l'est, parfois, elle amenait jusqu'à la ferme les fumées pestilentielles de l'usine d'équarrissage. Cette odeur, c'était celle des chairs qui brûlaient ! De sa famille qui était entrain de brûler dans la maison ! Son estomac ne put plus le supporter et il se courba en deux pour vomir. Un effroyable chaos régnait dans sa tête._

_« Souviens-toi. »_

_Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il porta sa main à son front. A force de frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte, deux phalanges s'étaient brisées et pendaient lamentablement au bout de ses doigts._

_Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui, eux, les assassins qui venaient de faire de lui un orphelin. Mais à cause de cette satanée grille, il ne pouvait les atteindre. Il avait reconnu leurs costumes noirs ! C'était eux que son grand-père avait remerciés !! Il les avait vus quand ils étaient venus, la première fois à la maison ! Surtout le grand avec les cheveux noirs ! Il s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire carnassier quand Marco s'était planté devant lui pour demander :_

_« Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas tranquille !? Nous n'avons rien fait !! Vous n'avez pas le droit !»_

_L'homme avait rit._

_« Souviens-toi, petit ! La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ! »_

*****

La porte claqua contre le mur pour laisser apparaître une sorte de furie à cheveux bleus.

« Es-tu totalement stupide ? »

« Comment ? » demanda Mû, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux violets, un peu surpris de cet accès de violence.

« Je sais qu'il est chez toi. Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? »

« Je suis miséricordieux. J'ai appris la compassion. »

Comme il s'approchait de la porte de la chambre, Mû lui barra le chemin.

« Ecarte-toi, Mû ! Laisse-moi le voir que je l'achève ! » cria Milo.

« Pas question ! Si tu essaies de passer, je serais obliger de t'en empêcher. Par la force s'il le faut. » Le ton du Bélier était posé, la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? » demanda Milo, retrouvant un peu de son calme.

« C'est Sion, mon maître qui l'a choisi pour devenir le chevalier du Cancer. »

« Il s'est trompé ! Et alors ? Même si tu me dis qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, je m'en fou ! Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Et il est devenu un être malfaisant qui ne sait que donner la mort. Personne ne porte mieux son nom que lui ! »

« Peu importe. Il a quand même le droit au pardon. Peut-être Camus lui accordera-t-il… »

« Peut-être… S'il se réveille un jour, bien sûr ! » dit Milo, ironique

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Mû retourna auprès du blessé.

*****

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna Milo alors que Camus essayait vainement de se retourner dans le lit.

Le Scorpion sourit : « Je suis content que tu sois réveillé ! »

Camus se força pour lui rendre son sourire.

« Et lui ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Lui ? Cette enflure de Masque de mort ? Bah… Il est toujours vivant, malheureusement ! Mû s'est occupé de lui. »

Camus ressentit un certain soulagement.

« Mais dès qu'il sera sur pied, je te jure que je vais lui régler son compte ! A moins que tu ne veuilles te venger toi-même… »

« C'est inutile… Laisse-le. »

« Je t'ai apporté tes livres ! » continua Milo, enthousiaste. « Comme ça, tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop ! »

« Merci. » Camus les prit mais les posa négligemment sur sa table de chevet. Non, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de lire.

« Pourquoi s'en est-il prit à toi ? » demanda soudain le Scorpion.

Camus haussa les épaules. Il ne répondit pas. Pas par gêne qu'ils aient été amants mais parce que tout lui était indifférent, à présent.

« Remarque…. Peut-être sans raison… Il s'est bien attaqué à Saga comme ça ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait l'enfermer !!! » dit le Scorpion. « Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, Camus. Si quelque chose en particulier te fait plaisir pour ton dîner… »

Milo le fixa un instant attendant une réponse.

« Tout m'est égal… » lâcha Camus.

*****

Masque de mort ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage empreint de douceur de Mû penché sur lui. Le Bélier lui sourit et replaça le bandage qui avait glissé.

« Masq… » commença-t-il « Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Tu as bien un nom ? »

Mû l'avait défendu contre Milo. Il avait entendu leur conversation de sa chambre. Le Bélier semblait sincère, il n'avait pas envie de jouer au petit jeu habituel de la provocation avec lui. Il sentait que cela aurait été inutile avec Mû.

« Marco. »

Un court silence suivit.

« Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas me demander pourquoi je m'en suis pris à Camus ? »

« Non. Cela ne me regarde pas. J'imagine que tu as tes raisons…. »

Le Bélier s'apprêta à sortir.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non. » Masque de mort avait seulement mal. Mal au cœur. Pas en raison de la blessure mais mal de se trouver loin de Camus qui devait souffrir, lui-aussi.

*****

Masque de mort, camouflé par une colonne sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son aimé qui avançait lentement au bras de celle qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il se sentait brisé, infiniment malheureux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher Camus et il essayait parfois d'échapper à la vigilance des autres pour tenter d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une mèche marine flottant au vent. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près et Camus semblait si faible… Tout ça c'était de sa faute, à lui ! Le Verseau ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Seulement… s'il pouvait au moins comprendre…

Masque de mort ouvrit les doigts et souffla sur ce qu'il avait broyé dans son poing rageur. Un vent chargé de ce qui ressemblait à des flocons de neige vola jusqu'à celui qui obsédait son esprit.

*****

Camus, qui se promenait à pas lents au bras de Flamme, leva les yeux vers les pétales blancs qui flottaient dans le vent. Il ouvrit la main et en saisit quelques-uns et alors que la princesse, prise par son propre bavardage, ne remarquait rien. Il desserra les doigts et regarda. Des morceaux de papier blanc. Et dessus, des inscriptions. '_Voir_' lut-il. C'était son écriture.

'_Je ne veux plus te voir' _recomposa-t-il mentalement. Il scruta les alentours, cherchant une trace de la présence de la seule personne qui avait pu lui faire parvenir un tel message.

Masque de mort se plaqua davantage à sa colonne pour ne pas être vu. Il sourit tout de même. Camus avait dû comprendre !

*****

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » proposa gentiment Flamme « Tu es encore faible, tu ne dois pas faire trop d'effort ! »

Camus s'assit sur le petit banc à ses côtés.

« Flamme… Tu ne devrais pas passer tout ton temps auprès d'un malade. Tu devrais aller t'amuser… »

« Oh non ! Je suis bien avec toi, Camus ! Et puis… je voudrais rester toujours auprès de toi ! » Les grands yeux bleus se firent tendres et Camus, gêné, détourna son regard.

« Je te ferais souffrir. Tu seras plus heureuse avec Hyoga. »

« Mais, c'est toi que j'aime ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Camus soupira, renonçant à répondre. Il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments ! A Flamme qui l'aimait sans le connaître, faisant preuve d'une dévotion pour le soigner qui le mettait mal à l'aise et Masque de mort dévoré par une passion qui l'avait poussé au meurtre. Pourtant, lui, ne pouvait rien leur donner en échange. Son cœur était sec, glacé.

Camus se tourna vers Flamme à nouveau.

« Je suis insensible, froid… Oublie-moi ! » dit-il simplement.

*****

Masque de mort prit la direction de son temple le cœur un peu plus léger. Il avait envie de soleil, de lumière. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser son cosmos encore affaibli pour dissiper la brume qui semblait ramper dans son temple ?

Mais à peine arrivait-il près des escaliers qu'une grande silhouette se dressa devant lui.

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion serra le poing tandis qu'un rictus de haine déformait sa bouche.

« Il n'y aura pas Mû pour te défendre aujourd'hui ! »

La première piqûre du Scorpion l'atteignit sans que cela ne le surprenne outre mesure. Il tomba à la renverse à terre et resta assis. Les deux piqûres suivantes ne le firent pas réagir davantage.

« Relève-toi ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais avoir pitié de toi parce que tu ne veux pas riposter ? »

Mais Masque de mort n'esquissa pas de geste de défense quand l'aiguille écarlate le transperça à nouveau.

Milo ne comprenait pas. La seule personne qui avait réagi ainsi était Kânon. Ce dernier voulait expier sa faute ainsi. Mais Masque de mort ? Non ! Il n'avait manifesté aucun remord ! Milo l'attaqua à nouveau.

« _Pourquoi ne réplique-t-il pas ?_ »

Le Scorpion renonça à utiliser son attaque favorite et se contenta de lui asséner un violent coup de poing.

Masque de mort, à terre, ne bougeait pas. Peut-être était-il à peine remis de son étrange blessure (Camus avait-il riposté ?) et ne pouvait donc pas tenter de rivaliser avec lui. Mais le Cancer gardait les yeux ouverts. Milo fut saisi par la profonde tristesse qui émanait de son visage. Une expression de douceur s'y lisait presque. Le Grec s'arrêta de le rouer de coup, frappé par la grande similitude avec l'attitude de Camus qui, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, semblait n'avoir plus envie de rien. Que leur était-il arrivé à tous les deux ? Masque de mort n'était pas trop faible, il n'avait simplement plus la volonté de se défendre.

Quand il réalisa cela, Milo ne put plus l'attaquer. Il le laissa simplement à terre et s'éloigna.

*****

Milo parti, Masque de mort se releva lentement. Autrefois, son orgueil lui aurait interdit de se laisser malmener ainsi sans réagir. Mais aujourd'hui… La révolte qui soufflait en permanence en lui s'était éteinte. Il avait cru avoir tiré un trait sur son passé il y a quatorze ans, mais il n'en était rien. Il n'avait fait que stigmatiser sa douleur en se retranchant derrière un mur de haine.

Il y a quatorze ans….

Il avait reçu son armure et son premier acte en tant que chevalier d'or du Cancer avait été de manquer à son serment de chevalier.

« _Tu ne devras jamais te servir de ton armure pour servir tes intérêts personnels._ »

Il était retourné en Sicile, non loin de là où il s'était entraîné. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à les retrouver. Ils avaient été tellement terrorisés de le voir… Ils l'avaient supplié de les épargner, certains s'étaient mis à genoux, d'autres pleuraient. Ca avait presque gâché le plaisir qu'il avait eu de les tuer. Les tous premiers visages sur le mur de sa maison !

Il était rentré au Sanctuaire. Un bref apaisement dans son esprit avait suivi. Pour cet acte, il aurait dû être banni de l'ordre de la chevalerie. Saga n'ignorait rien de cet épisode et en échange de la clémence du Pope, celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Masque de mort était devenu son tueur attitré. Le bras armé d'un Pope sous emprise maléfique. Il avait eu de moins en moins de remords à tuer les faibles et de plus en plus de plaisir à le faire. Il était devenu peu à peu cet homme froid, ce tueur impitoyable et cruel jusqu'à ce que sa rencontre avec Camus réveille la dernière étincelle d'humanité en lui.

Adorable Camus…, maudit Camus qui le faisait tant souffrir!

Le masque était tombé à présent mais il ne ressentait plus que du vide en lui.

*****

Il entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un qui se faufilait discrètement dans son temple. Il s'avança vers lui prudemment. Mû l'avait mis en garde : beaucoup de chevaliers rêvaient de lui régler son compte depuis qu'il avait essayé de tuer Camus.

Il tomba face à face avec deux yeux marines qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

« Camus ! »

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, le cœur battant pour Masque de mort. Puis d'un même geste, d'un même élan, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. 

Masque de mort passa ses bras autour de lui. Quand il éloigna ses lèvres, il sentit sur son visage le souffle froid de Camus qui reprenait sa respiration. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Je voudrais… essayer… »

Camus n'acheva pas sa phrase mais le Cancer comprit. Rien qu'à son regard, de toute façon, il aurait compris. Ce regard marine, cette nuit paisible dans ses yeux… Et l'étau qui emprisonnait le cœur de Marco se desserra complètement. 

Il voulait essayer de l'aimer !

FIN 


End file.
